Technological Enhancement
In recent years, mechanical technology has become increasingly more powerful and efficient. This opens the door to newer and more complex applications, especially in the field of human augmentation. Specifically, the application of such technology can be seen in the mechanical enhancements of human abilities, such as speed and strength. The results of these enhancing technologies are seen throughout the world of modern collaborative science and fiction. Although, those exact mechanical systems can be applied to the field of medicine to improve the health of many. Ocular Technologies As an example, ocular enhancements can be used to improve vision and detection. These systems can be seen in use in the MANTIS technology (Multi-spectral Adaptive Networked Tactical Imaging System), which allows for rapid scanning of visible environments and quick redirection of that information to the user. These systems are used extensively in the Armed Forces, such as in situations like nighttime driving. 'Ocular Enhancement' However, this same kind of rapid visual detection technology can be used to possibly restore sight to the blind. The Argus II Retinal Prosthesis system is an example, where the environment is scanned by an external webcam and that information is sent to a compact computer. From there, the processed image data is transferred to an array of electrodes surgically implanted onto the retina. This results in very rudimentary sight. Exoskeletal Enhancements 'Upgrades' Technological upgrades can also transcend the set barriers of human beings and pave the pathway to further enhancement of human motor functions, such as the abilities to run and push objects. Some scientific institutions have already began to build exoskeletons to strengthen such bodily functions. The Berkeley Robotics and Human Engineering Laboratory has established a project to design an exoskeleton that allows the wearer to carry significant loads while experiencing minimal strain, called the Berkeley Lower Extremity Exoskeleton. 'Exoskeletons in the Livelihoods of Disabled Peoples' These kinds of external bodily attachments have practical applications in the medical field. Those with mobility disorders can especially benefit from this. Berkeley has in fact developed a special exoskeleton called the Austin, a low-cost and effective mobility device, which uses the same augmenting technology to aid in walking. Simpler technological endeavours have achieved similar results, such as the area of material prosthetics. For example, Nigel Ackland, an American 53-year-old who lost his arm in an accident, received an advanced mechanical prosthesis that is almost as accurate as a real limb. In fact, the prosthesis is so accurate that it allows Ackland to crack open eggs with pinpoint accuracy. Nanobiotechnology Another potentially powerful method of mechanically enhancing human function is using nanobiotechnology. In fact, nanotechnologies can be used to augment our immune function capabilities. These technologies have the ability to selectively choose pathogens and potential threats in our bodies. However, nanotechnologies can also be used in further medicinal practices. The most significant example of this is the theoretical usage of nanomedicine in curing cancer. Because of the selective nature of these technologies, diagnosis and treatment of tumors will become exponentially easier, as nanotechnologies can easily discern between normal cells and cancerous cells, such as the use of cadmium selenide shell particles, which glow when exposed to ultraviolet light, allowing doctors to see the tumors easily. DBS Electrode Stimulation A recent paper from The Netherlands has concluded that Deep Brain Stimulation could be an effective way to treat both neurological and psychiatric disorders. It is currently being used to treat diseases such as Parkinson's, however depression, addiction and OCD patients could benefit from DBS treatment. Two or more electrodes are implanted into the brain and electrical impulses are sent to specific areas. An OCD patient receiving the treatment was observed to be much happier although her symptoms were not diminished.